Who Killed Rowen!
by Star Shadow and Dark Stratos
Summary: Someone murdered Rowen, and no one knows who. This was fun to write. Complete! Merry Christmas!
1. Who Killed Rowen!

Dark Stratos: Hello. Welcome to our universve of complete and total insanity! Mwahahahah! ::Clears throte:: I'm sorry for that.   
  
Star Shadow: Please enjoy this fic. I apreciate all comments, and if you send me a flame, cause it shows me how to fix stuff.  
  
Dark Stratos: If you send a flame, I will laugh in your face while I dangle you by your ankles above a pit of venomus snakes and spiders... This is a Ronin fic that takes place in Mia's home, and it makes no sence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
  
Star Shadow: Don't worry… I won't let him.  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Ronin Warriors.  
  
  
Mystery Person 1 (Rowen): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
{inside the house}  
  
Ryo: What was that?  
  
Sage: I dunno.  
  
Kento: Does it matter?  
  
Ryo: No, not really.  
  
Mystery Person 2 (Cye): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sage: It does now.  
  
Cale: What's with all the screaming?  
  
Kento: We don't know, and I don't--  
  
Mystery Person 3 (Sehkmet): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kento: Care.  
  
Kayura: Will you people shut-up? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!  
  
Sage: Yeah! She really needs it! So... ugly... must... leave...  
  
Dais: Hey guys. What's going on? AHHH! What is that?! ::points at Kayura::  
  
Kayura: You guys are so mean to me!  
  
Cale: Your point...?  
  
Cye: ::runs down the stairs:: SOMEONE HELP!!!  
  
Ryo: What's wrong?  
  
Cye: Someone killed--  
  
Sehkmet: ::from upstairs:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROWEN'S DEAD!!  
  
Ryo: WHAT?!  
  
Kento: WHAT?!  
  
Sage: WHAT?!  
  
Cale: WHAT?!  
  
Dais: WHAT?!  
  
Kayura: WHAT?!  
  
Anubis: What? What's going on? Why'd you wake me up?  
  
Sage: WHY?! Why Rowen? Why my poor Rowen?  
  
Kayura: Huh? "My poor Rowen?" What are you talking about?  
  
Sage: ::Blushes:: Oops. Did I say that out loud?  
  
Kayura: Is there something you're not telling us, Sage?  
  
Sage: No...  
  
Kento: No! Not Rowen! Anyone but Rowen! Why didn't Sage get killed?! It's not fair!  
  
Cye: Rowen... Why did you have to die?  
  
Sehkmet: ::comes down the stairs:: Poor, sexy, Rowen.  
  
Dais: Back off! He was mine!  
  
Mia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ::runs down the stairs::  
  
Everyone: What now?!  
  
Mia: I needed a dramatic entrance.  
  
Ryo: We need to figure out who killed Rowen and why.  
  
Cale: Hey! We could play that wierd bubble gum game to see who killed him.  
  
Anubis: Bubble gum game?  
  
Cale: Yeah! You know, 'Bubble gum bubble gum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish,' and the person with a hand in and no one elses in at the end of the game is the one who killed him.  
  
Anubis: Okay! Let's do that!  
  
Everyone: ::Shrugs::  
  
{ten minutes later}  
  
Cye: So you killed him, Mia!  
  
Mia: Dammit! I thought this game wasn't going to work.  
  
Ryo: Why! Why did you kill him?  
  
Mia: Because I caught him with every single one of you! He was playing you!  
  
Cale: No he wasn't. We all knew he was with the rest of us.  
  
Mia: What?!  
  
Anubis: That doesn't mean we still can't argue over him.  
  
Sage: Rowen...  
  
Kento: He was such a good lover.  
  
Rowen: ::Stumbles down the stairs:: Oooh, my head.  
  
Dais: Oh, Rowen!  
  
Sehkmet: Rowen! ::glomp::  
  
Kayura: You're alive!  
  
Sage: Are you alright?  
  
Rowen: I feel like someone just knocked me out with a frying pan.  
  
Mia: ::Hides frying pan behind her back::  
  
Cale: Let's go upstairs, Rowen.  
  
Rowen: Huh? I just came down for some pain killers. Can I get those first?  
  
Ryo: I'll come with you.  
  
Kento: Me too.  
  
Rowen: That's really not nessicary. I can get--  
  
Anubis: We're going with you.  
  
Rowen: Bu--  
  
Cye: No buts.  
  
Sage: Well, except for yours... ::Grabs Rowen's ass::  
  
{And Rowen is draged from the room, *wishing* he was dead}  
  
END  
  
  
Star Shadow: Please Review if you liked! If no one likes, I won't post more fic in this general area. 


	2. Chapter wha? and Ch2: Mia torture!

*LOOK FOR SQUIGGLES (~~~~) TO SEE THE CHAPTPER IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ ALL THE AUTHORS NOTES!!!*

Star Shadow: HELLO!!!  
  
Dark Stratos: *smacks Star Shadow upside the head* Stop being hyper and tell the people what they need to know!  
  
Star Shadow: *Whimpers* O-k-k-ay. I'm making a sequel 'cause people asked. T-t-the only thing is that it m-m-might be in a different format. I n-need suggestions 'cause I h-have it written both ways already. *runs off crying*  
  
Rowen: *pops up* YOU made her CRY!? How could you make her CRY! *runs after her*  
  
Dark Stratos: Why'm I the one who always gets in trouble.  
  
Cale: *pops up* Because none off us ever make her cry. We know what she can do with her authoress powers and I think you haven't realized that you're a spirit that possessed her. She could send you far away if she wanted.  
  
Dais: *pops up too* True, but she's too sweet and innocent to do that.  
  
Star Shadow: Hi ya peeps! *nibbling a chocolate bar*  
  
Rowen: *holding her hand* I gave her one from my stash.  
  
Dark Stratos: Then you're taking care of her! She's worse than you when she hits sugar high!  
  
Rowen: Nope, I can't. The one I had is already kicking in. *fidgets and snickers uncontrollably*  
  
Dais: This could take a while. *poofs*  
  
Cale: Good luck, Stratos. You're gonna need it. *poofs*  
  
Dark Stratos: *watches the two teens go insane* This is going to be a long night. Oh, and we won't put the chapter up until six more reviews have happened. I need a total of ten to let her post more.  
  
Star Shadow: I wAnT tEn ReViEwS!!!!  
  
Dark Stratos: Like I said, this is going to be a long night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who Killed Rowen!

Chapter two: Mia Torture

Somewhere, Someplace over the rainbow...

Otherwise known as Mia's Mansion...

Mystery Person 1 (Mia): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mystery Person 2 (Sekmet): Mwahahahahahahaha!

Mystery Person 1 (Mia): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mystery Person 3 (Dais): Go my friends!

Mystery Person 1 (Mia): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mystery Person 4 (Cale): Get her! Kill!

Meanwhile in the living room...

Mia: *runs down the stairs in a panic while being chased by various snakes, spiders and wolves* Someone HELP!

Sage: *blinks before returning to playing with Rowen's Hair*

Rowen: How much longer do you think they'll be chasing her?

Sage: *shrugs* Till she falls into the pit Kento and I dug outside.

*FWUMP*

Rowen: So about now then?

Sage: Yes.

*Sekmet, Dais, and Cale run past and outside to watch their pets circle Mia's hole*

Sekmet: What a lovely shade of blue your skin is changing!

Dais: What's wrong? You look scared.

Cale: Would it be because of our pets?

Cye: Make way!

Anubis: Coming through!

*both dump a large container of something into the pit*

Cye: The idea of gasoline was brilliant!

Anubis: *smirks* I know. Now where is that Pyro?

*As if on cue, Ryo giggles maniacally as he approaches*

Ryo: *lights a match* Enjoying yourself?

Mia: Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do!

Ryo: Then I won't tell you. *laughs and drops match into the pit*

Pit: *FWOOM!*

Mia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Others: *singing* Ding Dong the Witch is dead! The Witch is Dead!

Rowen: Hey look! A bonfire!

Sage: *grins evilly* isn't it lovely?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: This wasn't very good....

Dark Stratos: Oh well....

Rowen: That was Mia?


	3. Finally the End!

Star Shadow: And now for closure!

Dark Stratos: We failed to mention last chapter that we are making no money and we don't own RW or The Wizard of Oz.

Star Shadow: Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who Killed Rowen!

Chapter Three: The 'Funeral'

Kayura: *in priests robes* We are gathered here by this pit in the backyard to fill up the hole in which we burned and killed Mia in. We are here to honor our beloved. Would anyone like to say anything?

Rowen: *steps before the crowd in black* We are all sorry for what has occurred. We were not thinking clearly as horrible acts were executed. We will miss thee, dear beloved.

Ryo: We are sorry for what we have done to you.

Cye: Forgive us.

Anubis: We meant you no pain.

Kento: Rest in peace our dear pit...

Rowen: *throws in the first handful of dirt* Goodbye pit... I'll miss you...

Sage: We all loved you.

Cale: Yes we did.

Sekmet: We loved you almost as much as Rowen.

Rowen: *sweat drops*

Dais: But I love Rowen the most.

Everyone else, excluding Rowen: WHAT!?

Rowen: *bigger sweat drop* Eh...

Kayura: No way! I love him more!

Sage: But he loves me most!

Anubis: In your dreams Blondie!

Ryo: Rowen's MINE!

Kento: Wanna bet!?

OWARI

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: Finally finished.

Dark Stratos: After almost a year of putting it off...

Star Shadow: Well at least I haven't procrastinated as much as Mitsy!

Dark Stratos: Who new you could have a half written chapter unfinished for two year with people breathing down your neck!

Star Shadow: To our inspiration! Thank you Mitsy! (~~~~~~~ this is a nickname of someone we know)


End file.
